


mon innocence séquestrée par accident

by cipou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Isaac Feels, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, ou Isaac est une boule poilue d'émotions, parce qu'Erica et Scott n'étaient pas au courant, pdv - 2ème personne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipou/pseuds/cipou
Summary: Vraiment, tu savais qu’ils faisaient juste une blague. Mais tu reconnus aussi cette profonde, sombre peurdouleurs’ilvousplaîtaidezmois’ilvousplaît qui se répandit dans ta poitrine à la minute où Erica et Scott l’enfermèrent dans sa chambre.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	mon innocence séquestrée par accident

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my innocence locked away through accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834262) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



> Encore merci à amosanguis de me laisser traduire son texte ! Thanks again to amosanguis for letting me translate her fic!  
> S'il y a des erreurs n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Et si vous avez envie que d'autres fic soient traduites, mettez vos recommendations en commentaire ;)  
> Enjoy !

-z-

Vraiment, tu savais qu’ils faisaient juste une blague.

Mais tu reconnus aussi cette profonde, sombre **peurdouleur** _ **s’ilvousplaîtaidezmois’ilvouspla**_ _ **î**_ _ **t**_ qui se répandit dans ta poitrine à la minute où Erica et Scott l’enfermèrent dans sa chambre.

Tu te redressas donc d’un coup sur le lit, envoyant Derek par terre alors que tu te précipitais hors de la chambre et que tu criais « Isaac ! Isaac, j’arrive ! J’arrive ! »

Et tu rugis en envoyant tes bêtas dans le mur, tu arrachas la poignée de la porte et tu pris Isaac dans tes bras.

« Je suis là », murmuras-tu, et **oh putain** , tu sentis toute sa peur, absolument toute, et tu le serras fort, tu le laissas enfouir sa tête dans le creux de ton cou pendant qu’il pleurait et sanglotait et suppliait son père mort depuis longtemps de **laisse-moi, s’il te** **plaît** **! Je suis désolé,** **désolé, désolé !**

« Isaac, mon cœur, s’il te plaît », et tu te reculas juste un peu, juste pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. « C’est juste moi Isaac, mon trésor, chut, tu vas bien maintenant. Tout va bien. Ils ne savaient pas ; tu vas bien. Personne ne va te faire du mal. Isaac, mon trésor, tu vas bien maintenant. Tu vas bien. »

Et tu laissas simplement ta voix recouvrir les blessures qu’Erica et Scott avaient accidentellement ré-ouvertes et apaiser la douleur.

Et lentement, tu remontas les escaliers avec lui et tu l’installas entre toi et Derek, vos odeurs repoussant les cauchemars d’Isaac, lui rappelant où il était, avec qui il était et dans quel danger _il n’était_ _**pas** _.

Et parce que tu savais qu’ils voulaient juste faire une blague, tu n’arrachas pas les bras de Scott ni ne rendis Erica complètement invalide. À la place, tu les fis s’asseoir et tu leur expliquas soigneusement _pourquoi_ c’était une mauvaise idée, et tu laissas ensuite Derek les rudoyer jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne puissent plus bouger pendant plusieurs heures.

Et si Isaac ne te quitta pendant quelques jours, eh bien, tu t’en moquas complètement.

Parce qu’il était en sécurité maintenant.

-z-

Fin.


End file.
